This Dirty Dying World
by Kaine-Minizowa
Summary: Ichigo and his brother Shiro are down in Louisiana for some fun *insert winky face*. They run into some weirdoes, and then continue to have an even weirder week. Rewrite of my original fiction In this Dirty, Dying World is there love? This time around feels better. Read, Review etc. write me a message I'll discuss anything.


_This Dirty Dying World_

_So, as we all know, on my ninth chapter I was the one who was insanely confused as to where this was going to go. I stopped writing it for so long that when I reread it, I thought it sounded like crap so, here is chapter 1 redone. I hope you enjoy reading/rereading this. There are only a few minor changes to chapter one._

_~Kaine_

**Chapter one: Party Town.**

The streets smelled of hot, sour vomit. Too many people stood in the same area as they drank loopy juice from their plastic cups. It was all spinning out of control for the twins down in Louisiana. The streets of New Orleans were crowded by pedestrians, some with brightly colored clothes that were eye catching, others with red buckets full of multi-colored necklaces. The extravagant parade floats drove down the entire length of the streets and a rainbow of threaded beads was thrown left and right, landing on the terraces and raining down hard onto the streets below them. People dove for the plastic necklaces like they were worth millions of dollars.

All the while, Ichigo was busy dancing on one of the tables that had been set outside of the small café that sold beignets by the dozen. Hands up, the ginger haired, twenty one year old held his two for one cups filled to the brim with beer; a blush seared onto his face. It was easy to see that Ichigo was drunk. The orangette was acting unorderly, and giggling like his life depended on it, neck heavy with a thick rope of purple, green and gold beaded necklaces. Anyone could tell that Shiros twin was vulnerable, and Shiro could tell that the orangette had many eyes on him. Male and female.

When another float passed by Ichigos wrist was grabbed by one of the dancing men on the float. (not that this really happens, it just happens in fantasy land :p) Ichigo was more than delighted to jump onto rocking float, as many people danced near the edges, a few even crawled. The albino's twin whipped his gold necklaces at the people below the float with joy, a laugh caressing his lips as he danced with the crowd. Shiro sighed and tried to weave his way through the throng of people towards the float which was carrying his brother off, and away from him. Grabbing at the back of the float, Shiro started to climb on.

"Ichi!" Shiro yelled out at his drunk and daring baby brother. The orangettes honey hued eyes landed on his brother the moment the nickname was called out. A grin formed on plump lips.

With a lick of said plump lips, Ichigo slowly made his way over towards where his brother was standing at the back of the float.

"Ichi, ya can't go doing this!" Shiro said over the now blaring music. Ichigo giggled and hugged his brother close to his chest, breathing in the scent that he loved.

"But Shi, this is the best! We should come back next year!" Ichigo said, well, slurred. Shiro snorted and pulled back from Ichigo, grabbing his hand to take him off the float. "Dance, dance!"

Oddly enough, when they were off of the float and out of the way, Shiro felt the need to dance, the music was very addictive, and with Ichigo practically begging him, there was no way he could refuse. Ichigo smiled widely and scratched his partially exposed belly, pulling the knot that was tied into the shirts hem, pulling the shirt down to a more conservative level. "Mmm… Dance with me Shi!" Ichigo said putting his arms around his brothers' neck and leaning into his slightly taller brother.

Shiro put his arms around his brothers' midriff and smiled slightly, what could one dance hurt? He thought to himself as Ichigo began to sway his hips to the beat of the music. When the two of them were fairly comfortable with what they were doing and where they were, Ichigo leaned up and their lips quickly melded together. The orangettes slick tongue was prodding his brothers, asking for entrance into Shiros wet mouth. Shiro almost pulled back, the surprise kiss made him feel like he was being attacked, or better yet, with the fierceness of the kiss, Ichigo probably looked like he was trying to eat his brother.

"Mmm…" Ichigo moaned and pulled away from his brother with a smirk and a wink, leaving Shiro with a 'what the fuck' look as his brother laughed heartily and drunkenly staggered away from the albino and quickly down the street. The movement had Shiro in panic mode again, Shiro had to keep his baby brother from having bad things happen to him, he promised his father and his little sisters.

"God damn it Ichigo! Get back here! You're going to get raped, and if you keep this up, I won't care!" Ichigo kept moving, not really listening to what Shiro had to say, too far drunk to worry anyway.

()()TDDW()()

Grimmjow groaned as he bit into the flesh of the neck before him. For a meal, the woman was quite tasty, she was drunk so her blood tasted sweeter than it should, and that's what Grimmjow had been craving. The woman was so disoriented that she had no clue she wasn't having sex with the man above her, her fingers were gliding through his blue hair and tugging as soft moan fell from her trembling lips. Grimmjow bit deeper, the longer he pinned her down, the more deeply he drank. The woman began gasping, writhing underneath Grimmjow, the hard liquor she had drank earlier finally getting sliced through by the sting of inflamed skin and blood loss.

Instead of waking up to a dream like the woman had hoped, she was thrust into a nightmare. She began to sink her sharp finger nails down into Grimmjows arms and neck and tear down. Weak fingers pushed at the strong man's chest. The woman's mouth was wide open and a scream of what only ended up sounding like pleasure, resonated in the dirty little hotel room she had been staying in. Soon the sounds died off and there was only the sickening sound of blood being slurped and lapped at by a wet tongue.

Grimmjow only laughed when he pulled away to find that the woman was passed out, her mouth open wide and her face scrunched in pain. The bluenette pulled on his gray shirt from the bed side chair and waved good bye behind himself as he walked out the door. She'd wake in about an hour. He hoped.

With a grin on his face at his refreshed body, Grimmjow smelt it. The delectable scent that was nearby, making him hungry once again. His tongue had barely flicked out onto his lower lip when he saw the orangette across the street.

A sweet smell came from the orange haired man and the albino man who was running after him, a grin on his face. The orangette seemed to be laughing at the man who looked similar to him. With his grin never faltering, Grimmjow shook his head and looked away. To his right Ulquiorra stood, eyes trained on the albino like he was the only thing in the world.

"Not tonight?" Ulquiorra asked quietly. The pale man with the raven hair and bright, exotic green eyes found his place right next to the blue haired man, looking up away from the snow haired man towards the bluenette in question.

"Na, I'm good, I can always find them tomorrow, and they have the sweetest scents, especially the orange top… I think he smells like strawberries and vanilla, but there is a third scent wrapped around him...the both of them." Grimmjow mused.

"Do not grab the paler one." Ulquiorra replied monotonously, "He is mine. The smell of honey and lavender has been very intoxicating, almost driving me crazy, I am in need of his essence." Grimmjow let out a barking laugh as he patted his blood brother on the back.

"You are too funny Ulqui, just like always, now what do you say about hitting up the bar down the street?" Grimmjow asked, walking in the direction of the nearest bar.

"I'd say that is a completely irrelevant thing to do, seeing as we cannot get drunk." Ulquiorra said, leaving Grimmjow to laugh some more, and the two of them made their way down the street together.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1 rewrite complete, thank you.<em>**

**_~Kaine._**


End file.
